What if Goku turned evil
by darkdragon54
Summary: goku turns evil in the first line of my new what if stories let me know what u think of this one
1. Goku Kakarot who are you

What if

Goku turned Evil right before episode 1 of dragon ball z

I am about to answer this question with this story

Chi-Chi I am gonna take Gohan with me to the river okay! (Goku)

Ok honey but don't be gone too long okay! (Chi-Chi)

Goku and Gohan left the house to go to the river and get some fish for dinner later that day. But little did they know a lot more then fishing was about to happen.

Hey Gohan what do say to a little backwoods trailing! (Goku)

Ummmm.m.m.m.mmm.m… Sure daddy! (Gohan)

Goku began running off the trail and then just when they were flying past trees and around curves something caught Goku's eye.

What is that! (Goku)

Goku stopped and ran back to what he had seen It was a crater and in the crater a big round pod like thing, what it was you can bet Goku was gonna mess with it.

Gohan Stay here okay little buddy! (Goku)

Goku began sliding down the small hill and looked into the pod inside was a small blanket what looked like armor and a weird half glasses thing with an earmuff on it. As Goku got a closer look a computer voice spoke up and said.

Welcome Kakarot it's good to have you back with us shall we get going. (Computer voice)

Ummm who's Kakarot? (Goku)

Kakarot is a saiyan warrior and if are not him then I suggest you leave this pod immediately! (Voice)

Ummm Okay then…Really Weird Gohaaaaaaaan where are you?

DADDY HELP ME PLEASE! (Gohan)

I'm Coming Gohan! (Goku)

Goku Rushed to find and rescue his son only to find him dangling from a Branch above a deep Ravine.

Gohan hang on just a second I'll be right there! (Goku)

Goku reached out with all his might but just as he was about to reach Gohan the ground gave way and he slid head first into the Ravine then all went dark…

Approximately 1 week later…

Shhhh he's starting to wake up… (Yamcha)

What! Oh Goku please wake up! (Chi-Chi)

Huh who is this Goku my name is Kakarot!

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. the death of earths greates defenders

Kakarot what if story

Chapter 2

Huh who is this Goku my name is Kakarot! (Kakarot)

What but Goku honey please tell me your joking! (Chi-Chi)

Am I Joking When I do this! (Kakarot)

Kakarot held out his arm and thrust an energy bomb at puar and oolong, it hit them and they were instantly vaporized.

NOOOOOOO! (Yamcha)

Hehehehe What did I tell you I am not joking and what am I doing dressed like a pathetic earthling I should be wearing my saiyan armor, now it must still be with the pod where I landed. (Kakarot)

Not so fast there buddy! (Yamcha)

Huh? (Kakarot)

You took my best friends life and now your gonna pay! (Yamcha)

Yamcha charged forward and attacked Kakarot but He was just too much in a swift movement Yamcha threw a kick towards him but Kakarot moved and took hold of Yamcha's leg he then positioned himself and brought Yamcha down hard on the floor.

You insubordinate Fool for that you die! (Kakarot)

Kakarot once again charged up an energy blast and thrust this one directly towards him it hit him head on as Yamcha tried desperately to push it back it vaporized Yamcha it took him out in a fiery explosion.

I told you to stay out of my way you pathetic earthling. Hmm where is my tail, no matter it will grow back soon enough! (Kakarot)

Kakarot then blasted a hole in he ceiling and flew out the higher he got the better he could see his surroundings and just a few miles west of where he was he could see his saiyan pod. He then rushed as fast as he could to alert his fellow saiyan's about his predicament.

Welcome Kakarot it is good to have you back. (Computer)

Well it's good to be back after all these years! (Kakarot)

Your Armor is here as well as your scouter. (Computer)

Thank you now if you don't mind I need to get this planet ready for when my brother gets here I can tell he's on his way. (Kakarot)

Very well I will see you when he gets here all right! (Computer)

All right lets go! (Kakarot)

Kakarot took off towards east city as he was flying there he was thinking about how to destroy it when all of a sudden he saw what looked like an asteroid headed for what looked like the country. Kakarot instantly realized it was his brother Raditz on his way to land. But what Kakarot didn't know was why Raditz had come. But he would soon find out.

Heh he's here sooner then expected well I am definitely meeting him there. (Kakarot)

Mean while inside Raditz's space pod….

Heh so I see baby brothers decided to meet up with me after all! (Raditz)

Raditz sped towards his destination, a remote farm in the middle of nowhere.

Hehehehe im glad to know that my brother will be able to help me take this planet. (Kakarot)

The saiyan space pod collided with the ground just outside of the farm near the mountains, as the pod opened up Raditz could see his Brother approaching the Area where he had landed.

Come in brother do you read me? (Kakarot)

Humph I was wondering when you were going to show up, so how's everything going my brother! (Raditz)

Well let's just say I just recently began my conquest of this planet. (Kakarot)

Well as far as I can tell you have grown much stronger then when we first sent you to this planet brother I can tell you've been training hard! (Raditz)

Humph yes I have brother even though my power level still doesn't match yours or the others for that matter. (Kakarot)

Well that's good but we have a job too do you see Kakarot we have just recently discovered a planet that we know will sell at a high price but up until now we thought we would have to pass this one up you see the job is just little too big for the 3 of us to handle and then I remembered you! (Raditz)

Humph are the fighters there strong! (Kakarot)

No not really but they have certain fighters there that would prove even a challenge for Vegeta. (Raditz)

Incredible I have never seen or heard about fighters that would be that strong. (Kakarot)

Yes but at the moment we must get going can you call your pod from here! (Raditz)

Yes I will have it here in a matter of about 10 minutes or so brother? (Kakarot)

Kakarot called to his pod and it began its decent towards him but just as it arrived a group of unexpected people showed up.

Goku we know you're still in their buddy please just listen to us. (Krillin)

GOKUUUUUUU I KNEW YOU"D FIGURE THE ONLY WAY WAS THE EVIL SIDE I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! (Piccolo)

Hey Brother you mind if the Namek joins us he's like us he wants to destroy! (Kakarot) 

Well then just let me see Hmm power level three hundred and twenty two I can see your not from this planet. Well if you think he can help us you and the Namek destroy those fools over there! (Raditz)

Heh hey piccolo you want to help me destroy those idiots! (Kakarot)

With pleasure! (Piccolo)

But hey wait a minute I thought you were helping us Piccolo! (Tien)

Yeah well you thought wrong I just used you as my ploy to get to Goku…(Piccolo)

Kakarot my name is Kakarot, Piccolo! (Kakarot)

Sorry I just forgot, I'm so used to calling you Goku it won't happen again as far as I know! (Piccolo)

Well then lets just check their power levels, hmm the three eyed one is at two hundred and forty seven, the short bald one is at two hundred and twenty six, and the mime is at one hundred and forty eight, such pathetic power levels I can tell this fight isn't going to last long considering what I already did to that pathetic Yamcha! (Kakarot)

You… You SHUTUP! I hate you for what you did to Yamcha he was your friend and you up and just fried him like that! (Krillin)

Krillin lunged forward and attacked Kakarot who dodged everything that came his way. As Krillin attacked Kakarot Tien launched and attack directed at piccolo but just like Kakarot piccolo simply dodged every blow and then ducked down below him and sent a kick flying into his gut Tien coughed up blood as he was sent up in the air then piccolo used afterimage and reappeared above Tien and sent him spiraling into the ground. As Tien struggled to get up Piccolo sent a series of revolting blows to Tien knocking him unconscious the Piccolo focused his sights on Chiaotzu as he tried to send out and energy attack Chiaotzu just stopped and let Piccolo pound his face into the dust. Meanwhile Kakarot was teaching Krillin the meaning of the word pain. Krillin just kept on fighting that is until Raditz intervened and sent Krillin on a one way trip to hell. One energy attack sent Krillin to the ground nearly dead. He had just passed out from the shock.

Now on to more important things brother if you want the Namek to come along then he as to find his own way to get there! (Raditz)

Heh Hey Piccolo you got a ride to come with us? (Kakarot)

Yeah I'll be fine, I can have my ship here in about 15 minutes or so. (Piccolo)

Well Namek you had better make it quick Kakarot's pod is already here and if you want to stay alive then I suggest you not dawdle! (Raditz)

Fine I will have it here in 5 minutes is that good enough for you! (Piccolo)

That's Fine now if you two don't mind I'm going to wait in my pod for you two to be ready, am I being clear enough for you or what! (Raditz)

Just then over in the distance Tien had begun to wake up, he noticed piccolo and Kakarot waiting for something but for what he couldn't tell but instinctively Tien began to charge the last of his energy into one shot, which he aimed directly at Kakarot. But just as he was about to fire it Piccolo noticed him lying there charging and alerted Kakarot who turned around ready to strike Tien.

Dodonpa wave FIRE! (Tien)

Tien's immense energy attack flew straight towards Kakarot and Piccolo but reacting like he knew it was about to happen Piccolo leapt in front of Kakarot and called out.

Special Beam Cannon FIRE! (Piccolo)

Piccolo fired his special beam cannon directly towards Tien, it collided with the Dodonpa and sliced through the wave and pierced Tien's chest. Tien spat up blood as he fell with a thud on the ground and a small dust cloud. The blast had pierced his heart.

Nice move their Piccolo. (Kakarot)

That my ally was my newest technique I've been practicing that one for years! (Piccolo)

And with that Piccolos ship arrived and the 2 saiyans and the lone namek left for there rendezvous with nappa and Vegeta whom were both awaiting there arrival on the planet Kenosha 3.

To find out what happens next don't forget to read the next chapter when it comes out so hope u enjoyed it.


End file.
